


The shine in sight

by toshirofan4ever



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amaya Hisagi, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshirofan4ever/pseuds/toshirofan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaya Hisagi is Shuhei's younger sister. During graduation Amaya meets Toshiro, Her friend Yukihana's brother. She is chosen that day to become 7th seat in squad ten. through the years she moves quickly to third seat, but she also learns of feelings towards her captain. and a jealousy in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bio and chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Today a new fanfic is coming out! From the mind of Ama~chan this idea comes from. She is my friend on facebook and on fanfiction! Please do remember I am not good at sentence structure but I do try.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Onii: Big brother
> 
> chan: child or affectionate referance
> 
> Gotei 13: Thirteen Imperial court guard squads
> 
> Amaya: night rain

First name: Amaya

Last name: Hisagi

Age: 62

Appears: 15

Height: 4'4"

weight: 62 lbs

hair: black

eyes: greyish blue

Nicknames: Ama~chan

Zanpakuto: Kazekumaru (Six wind circles)

Release: Hireki (Reveal)

Bankai: Kazekumaru Hatsugen (Revelation of the six wind circles)

mother figures: Soi Fon

Chapter one: Graduation! part one

Reader's POV~

"Amaya chan!" Someone yelled as they ran up to Amaya quickly. Amaya turned as she heard the yell. "Hello Yukihana chan! Looks like graduation day has arrived!" She said with a smile. "Yes obviously they can't wait to get rid of us." Yukihana giggled with a wink. "Obviously you not me." Amaya joked.

"Hey that was not fair." She pouted. Amaya fell into a fit of giggles. "I am just joking." She poked Yukihana playfully. "Still not fair." Amaya sighed and ran down the hall to the kido practice room. "Mrs. Hanachi where is my brother?" Asked Amaya. The middle age looking woman who taught kido looked at Amaya.

"Lieutenant Hisagi has not arrived yet miss Amaya and neither has Captain Tosen." She answered with a roll of her eyes. "Okay thank you Mrs. Hanachi. Here's an apple for your troubles." Giggled Amaya as she tossed the apple. The hallways were bustling with graduates. Many soul reapers from the Gotei 13 were here.

"Onii chan!" Squeaked Yukihana as she tackled a captain. Amaya raised a brow at that. The captain had snow white hair, teal green eyes, and the kanji for ten on his haori.

Amaya Hisagi's POV~

"Yukihana ack we are in public!" Captain Hitsugaya struggled to say. Yukihana giggled as she hugged him. He chuckled at Yukihana and his lieutenant was beside him. She looked happy. She smiled at me when she saw me. "Congrats Yukihana on completing your years in the academy." She clapped.

I was amused from the tackle though. Captain Hitsugaya ruffled Yukihana's hair as she let him up. "Onii chan!" She pouted swatting his hands away. I cleared my throat as I stood amused. Captain Hitsugaya raised a eyebrow at me. "Hello I am Amaya Hisagi. Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi is my onii chan." I blushed as I bowed.

Captain Hitsugaya chuckled and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten." he introduced himself.


	2. Chapter two: Graduation! part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know I am slow at updating! I do try! Getting a lil faster since I have been trying more. Pre written seems to be a little slow right now. But oh well. I had this pre written yesterday. That is why it is dated that day.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Onii: Big brother
> 
> chan: child or affectionate referance
> 
> Gotei 13: Thirteen Imperial court guard squads
> 
> Amaya: night rain
> 
> Onii: big brother
> 
> chan: affectionate suffix
> 
> imouto: little sister
> 
> nee/onee: sister, older sister

Amaya Hisagi's POV~

I cleared my throat as I stood amused. Captain Hitsugaya raised a eyebrow at me. "Hello I am Amaya Hisagi. Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi is my onii chan." I blushed as I bowed. Captain Hitsugaya chuckled and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten." he introduced himself.

I blushed softly. "Yes Yukihana has spoken of you." I said softly. Yukihana giggled. "Why wouldn't I speak of my onii chan? He is awesome!" She beamed. Captain Hitsugaya blushed softly as he chuckled. "Yukihana you read into others so easily." He chuckled again. Yukihana now blushed.

"Onii chan!" She said in a squeaky voice. Captain Hitsugaya laughed even more. I giggled. "You two get along well for a brother and sister." I commented. They both laughed and Captain Hitsugayaq stood up straight.

"I am very protective of both my sisters. Momo is my older sister, she is the Fukutaichou of squad five. She was the first to enter the academy. I was second coming in three years later. And now our baby sister will graduate. She looked like she was about three years old then, when I entered the academy. I told my grandmother how to help Yukihana cope with me and Momo gone. I still visited her as well as Momo. She got withdrawn after awhile around the other kids. But it was different than I was. She had become quiet to everyone except me, Grandmother, and Momo. I found out that at later on, she heard her zanpakuto spirits were starting to whisper to her." Toshiro told me.

I looked at Yukihana. " I wonder what kind of zanpakuto makes a person wityhdrawn?" I asked. "A duel zanpakuto." Captain Hitsugaya replied. Yukihana giggled. "Yes Kaze no shimai or sisters of the wind in lamens terms." She smiled.

Reader's POV~

Amaya's eyes went wide with surprise. "One of the few with a dual zanpakuto?" She breathed out as more a question than statement. Toshiro nodded. "The others are: Shunsui soutaichou, Juushiro san, Shuuhei san, and Ichigo san so far as we know." He chuckled as he smiled. Amaya sat down seiza style. "That is awesome." She smiled. Toshiro nodded.

"I was quite shocked to learn my sister is a dual wielder." He said as Amaya sat back looking at Yukihana. "I could see her as a dual wielder." Amaya said giggling. Yukihana sat down seiza. "Really?" She asked. "Yes really I can." She smiled. More people started gathering. "Ama chan! Where are you?" Asked a deep voice in the sea of people.

"My Onii-chan!" She jumped up and tracked his reiatsu. She found it pulsing near the middle. So she ran and glomped Shuuhei Hisagi. "Ah! Amaya! There you are!" He chuckled and hugged his sister. "You came!" She squeaked. Amaya giggled happily as she hugged Shuuhei.

She was happy her brother made it.

Shuuhei Hisagi's POV~

I smiled as I hugged Amaya. I knew I was later than expected. "I am sorry I am late Imouto chan. I had squad training this morning." I scratched my cheek. Amaya giggled more. "Onii chan was a lil busy today ne?" She asked me. I chuckled and nodded to her. "Onii chan I met Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, you know Yukihana did the same thing to him?" She laughed.

I raised a brow. Captain Hitsugaya getting glomped by his sister in the academy hall must have been a sight. "I bet it was funny ne?" I asked Amaya chan. Amaya giggled and laid her head on my shoulder. "Lieutenant Matsumoto thought it was. I was amused too. When I cleared my throat is when introduced ourselves." Amaya replied.

"I bet he was formal like the usual." I joked a little. Amaya bit her lip. "A little yes. He told me about Yukihana being the youngest to attend the academy." Amaya told me. "Yes his older nee chan is one of my best friends, Hitsugaya Hinamori Momo, then Toshiro and Yukihana is the youngest. She is smart like her siblings." I smiled as I remembered Yukihana interning with me for two months.

"everyone get your classes together almost time to start!" Lady Hanamora announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like that chapter.I wrote a few prewritten since my mouse broke. Hopefully I get one tommorrow. Please remember to review.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the first part. I hope you like it! I know I am not good at sentence structure so please work with me. I do try. Please remember to review!


End file.
